


Где-то бродят забытые люди

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Missing Persons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Черно-белая улыбка на листовке, искаженный от клея портрет: Тсунаеши смеется на этом фото, и лицо ее кажется почти живым. Надпись расплывается перед глазами. «Помогите найти человека».





	Где-то бродят забытые люди

Черно-белая улыбка на листовке, искаженный от клея портрет: Тсунаеши смеется на этом фото, и лучики в уголках ее светлых глаз делают лицо почти живым.

«Помогите найти человека» — иероглифы расплываются на долю секунды, складываются в крик о помощи, разрывающий тишину тяжелым контральто. У Тсуны всегда был глубокий, низкий голос, совсем не вяжущийся с детской, почти карикатурно милой внешностью.

Когда Савада не отвечает на третий звонок, Реборн понимает, что что-то произошло. Когда не приходит домой к утру, понимает, что перестанет отнимать ее завтраки и будить пинками, лишь бы она нашлась. Когда в бурном потоке реки, разбивающей город пополам, обнаруживают рюкзак, украшенный вышивкой белого ежа, аркобалено понимает, что найдет Тсуну сам: просто ради того, чтобы пристрелить.

Но чем чаще Реборн смотрит на листовку с портретом ученицы, тем мертвее кажется ее лицо, тем искусственней становится улыбка, тем больше светлые глаза с лучиками морщин в уголках напоминают холодные черные дыры; аркобалено отводит взгляд, не выдерживая чужого, бумажного и отчаянного.

Они не клялись ей в верности — никто, ни один из них. И все же было что-то само собой разумеющееся в том, как Кея раз за разом обшаривал окрестности и все закоулки города, знакомый с ними лучше остальных; было что-то само собой разумеющееся в том, как носились по городу Хаято и Нана, Бьянки и Такеши, даже Ламбо с И-пин, расклеивая объявления о пропаже; было что-то само собой разумеющееся в том, как Киоко шептала брату на ухо адреса всех возможных похитителей, сжимая пальцами забинтованное запястье.

Сквозь снежную пургу улыбающееся лицо на листовке превращается в смазанное пятно. Реборн оглядывается вокруг, чувствуя, как коченеют пальцы, и задирает голову наверх, к небу: кажется, что сам город, сама природа против того, что происходит, против черно-белых улыбок, против светлых глаз, смотрящих то ли с весельем, то ли с отчаяньем на случайных прохожих, спешащих укрыться от аномальной метели.

Хочется верить, что все это закончится. Что заскрипит входная дверь, и Тсуна, румяная и счастливая, вбежит в дом, споткнувшись о порог, вскрикнет и рассмеется, и скажет какую-нибудь глупость, и Реборн ждет, и все ждут, прислушиваются: не скрипнет ли дверь? Не щелкнет ли замок? Или, быть может, проклятая половица, которую надо было заменить давным-давно, затрещит под чьей-то ногой?

Метель воет, швыряет в окна снежную крупу, и дом отзывается гудящей тишиной.

Реборн начинает ненавидеть белый цвет.

***

 

Через пару месяцев, когда поражение признают даже самые стойкие, когда утихает непогода, а в доме, полном подавленного молчания, наконец начинается оживление, когда листовки с черно-белыми улыбками скрываются под слоем других листовок и бумажек, мир переворачивается с ног на голову и летит вниз, в непроглядную холодную темноту, в черную дыру, прошитую насквозь искрами обреченного бумажного взгляда, искаженного клеевым слоем.

Тсунаеши сидит на постели, тихая и бледная, исхудавшая и все такая же улыбчивая, и из светлых глаз, — радужки на свету мерцают то ли отблеском белого золота, то ли новорожденными протуберанцами, — на людей глядит обезумевшая, холодная и завывающая метель.

Тсунаеши сидит, улыбается, мнет в пальцах шуршащую пачку сладостей, облизывает пальцы, измазанные в сладкой белой зефирной пудре, и девчоночья черно-белая улыбка, то ли живая, то ли мертвая, разбивает Реборну сердце. Он шагает к кровати: шаг, другой, третий, подгибающиеся колени, белая простыня, белая кожа и белая метель в глазах, и пальцы, которые тронуть-то страшно, того и гляди — сломаются. Реборн старается не дышать, чтоб не спугнуть видение.

Не скрипит дверь, не щелкает замок, и половица, побеспокоенная кем-то из гостей, не трещит под ногами, и Тсунаеши не спотыкается о порог: Кея приносит ее на руках, завернутую в черную куртку, трясет за шкирку, как котенка, укладывая на кровать; за окном солнечный свет играет в салки на белом искрящемся снегу, и взгляд Реборна, должно быть, тоже искрится — от счастья ли, от непролитых слез?

Тсунаеши мнет пальцами зефир, мягкий, как голубиный пух, рассеянно облизывает белые от пудры губы и улыбается шире, и Реборн знает, что вот оно: вот сейчас она смущенно склонит голову к плечу, чуть приподняв брови, стиснет ладонью на затылке потускневшие волосы, опустит взгляд на долю секунды и скажет какую-нибудь несусветную глупость.

— Где я? — растерянно, бумажно улыбаясь, спрашивает Тсунаеши тяжелым контральто, шуршит зефирной пачкой. Девичье лицо расплывается, превращается в белое пятно. — И кто вы такой?

Тсунаеши улыбается, и в глазах ее метель завывает, тает в свете протуберанцев, и лучики в уголках глаз почему-то жгутся.

Но промокшая от растаявшего снега бумага не будет гореть.


End file.
